


[R27/5927][记一次受伤]

by LeeEverlasting



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeEverlasting/pseuds/LeeEverlasting
Summary: 意大利男人真是危险。成熟的意大利男人更甚。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 21





	[R27/5927][记一次受伤]

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，三十左右的十代目不应该如文中描述，但我觉得带感X(
> 
> 短小一篇，复健失败产物。
> 
> 修罗场虐了点儿5927
> 
> [AO3目前只用于开外链]

意大利男人真是危险。

成熟的意大利男人更甚。

年近三十的沢田纲吉更加温和儒雅，不得不说这都是里包恩的功劳。同样，来到意大利后的狱寺隼人完全脱去了少年心性，外面的人说他禁欲而疏远，家族里的人则说他得体而稳重。就像一尊古罗马的雕像，封存在金碧辉煌的宫殿中，昼时目睹如织游人各心怀鬼胎，因此只能午夜透过窗格眺望，无声地与高空明月对话。

狱寺隼人死死盯着半侧躺在床上的里包恩，面无血色。

今年的里包恩已经十八岁，修长的身体已然比十代目高出一大截。山本对里包恩的评价是“有力而性感”，虽然狱寺不想承认，但这确实是不争的事实。狱寺有所耳闻，更别说他代理战时的模样……

现在的里包恩躺在床上，搂着仅剩单薄的白衬衣与西裤的十代目，就足够让狱寺隼人妒火中烧。

这么多年，彭格列的首领鲜会受到枪伤。狱寺把人紧紧横抱着，一路发疯似地向十代目的宅邸狂奔。十代目一直把额头贴在他的胸膛，狱寺感觉胸前有些许湿润，显然十代目也没有习惯枪伤的刺痛。里包恩总是警告他守护者只要尽到自己的本分，暗示他现在把十代目保护得过分了。

踹开门时狱寺隼人发现里包恩正西装加身靠在窗前，对着月光端详杯中红酒的色泽。狱寺的质问险些脱口而出，他很想冲上去狠狠拽住里包恩的领子，问他为什么午夜时分出现在十代目的私人宅邸。阻止他的是时间教给他的理智，现在最重要的是给十代目处理伤口，而不是和那个不怀好意的家庭教师针锋相对。猜想到里包恩会用什么样的戏谑语气回答自己的质问，一种莫名烦躁之感在狱寺心中蒸腾攀升，在他的耳边制造出琉璃尖锐的破碎声、火焰燃烧枯木的爆破声与女人恐惧的尖叫声。

里包恩太理解狱寺隼人的眼神了。他找来医药箱，动作行云流水，貌似并没有对自己爱徒的受伤有半点怜悯与讶异。里包恩示意狱寺隼人把蠢纲放在床上，然后走人，否则一会儿他可能会后悔留在这里。

狱寺立在床边，狠狠地瞪着他。

“不走？那你来处理吧。”里包恩压低帽檐，侧身躺在沢田纲吉身边。纲吉感觉身边的软床下陷，在耳鸣的混乱中挣扎着微睁双眼。一切都太熟悉了，里包恩身上特殊而淡雅的气息迎面而来，宛如流血漂杵的战场中奇袭的救兵。安全感的强烈袭来让失血与疼痛的作用瞬间放大，纲吉的脸颊与嘴唇泛白，开始因为发冷而全身蜷缩颤抖。

里包恩用眼神示意狱寺可以开始了。看着十代目背后的一片血红，狱寺头一次有种忍辱负重之感。

里包恩宽大温暖的手掌抚上纲吉纤细的腰，划过他那柔软的皮肤，将衬衣一点点撩起，直到衣料边角蹭到纲吉的乳尖，和疼痛一起刺激着沢田纲吉的神经。从里包恩掌中传来的温热引诱着发冷的纲吉不断用腰身迎合里包恩的动作，去抓紧那貌似会转瞬即逝的微弱希望。里包恩承认自己此时的动作充满情欲，不知自己那沉溺于痛苦中的学生是否有所感觉。

但至少，彭格列隐忍且毫无破绽的岚守此刻肯定有所意会。

狱寺很难将目光只锁定在十代目的伤口。他可以同样毫不客气地要求里包恩现在离开，但当他在用消毒纱布清理十代目伤口上的泥沙时，痛楚刺激着十代目本能地想要尽可能远离自己，呼吸稀碎，像受惊吓的小鹿一般，无力地挤向里包恩的怀里。

所有动作都那么自然，好似理所应当。

一行人时空穿越到十年后，十代目接受里包恩的魔鬼训练，整日遍体鳞伤。狱寺常会偷偷紧跟十代目，看他缩在无人的练习场的角落，自己给情况恶化的伤口换药。绷带每紧缠一圈，就能听到十代目隐忍的抽吸声在偌大空旷的空间层层回荡。有一次狱寺悄悄溜了进去，十代目撞上自己的目光时，就像被惊动的幼狮，既让人感觉怜悯又能感受到潜藏的威慑，让狱寺很想上去摸一摸那棕色的软毛。从少年至今，每到这种时刻，十代目总是一遍又一遍微笑着拒绝他想要帮助的请求。

里包恩右手支起半身，左手轻拍着纲吉的肩膀，俯首吻去他眼角不断滚落的泪珠。他想起一个来自中国的神话，鲛人泣泪成珠，是个很美的故事。

“你过分了。”狱寺正在清理伤口的手微微颤抖。那双浅绿色的眼睛此刻如鹰如狼般怒视掠夺者，所有的仇恨与撕咬的欲望如毒物的孢子在瞬间喷薄，遮天蔽日，植根于房间中的每个角落。

里包恩曾经争抢过情人，不过那时候的手段堪称浪漫，此时自己却幼稚地和彭格列的岚首较量，简直不像自己。他无声地用口型回应狱寺隼人：“蠢纲没有反对，不是吗？”

清理泥沙的过程是最磨人的。药酒的强烈刺激与纱布粗糙的质感侵略着纲吉的皮肉，他情不自禁地抓住里包恩的西装领口，手指伸进西装扣处形成的开口，试探后大胆地一点点收紧。毕竟是黑手党的首领——里包恩尽可能安抚着缩在自己怀里的蠢学生——拽紧衣服的力度像是要反过来将自己撕扯。

清理过后，狱寺隼人用沾满鲜血的左手小心翼翼轻扒开十代目伤口处的皮肉，找到深深嵌入的子弹。在阵发的刺痛下，十代目的腰肢毫无节奏地抽动，不时发出小声的呜咽。距离和姿势让狱寺感觉手中的镊子很难发挥最大效用，他在里包恩的注视下用手腕拂去额头上黏腻的冷汗，试探性地问整个人都已经被里包恩搂在怀里的十代目：“十代目，您忍耐一下，我能……上来吗？”

狱寺已经忘记自己是怎么面对回应的了。他只模糊记得自己磨蹭着褪去鞋子，跪在雪白的床榻上，俯首便能看清十代目最细微的、忍痛的表情——多久没有看到他如此直接地表现自己的脆弱？膝上柔软的触感让他想起豌豆公主的故事。十代目就像是躺在千百层由狱寺亲自挑选出的天鹅绒毯上，保护是他给予的，累叠起的难以企及的高度也是他一手造就的。

同样柔软的还有十代目面颊上一层细细的绒毛。它们在温热呼吸掠过时轻摇，从梦乡中被惊扰醒来；月光镀以柔和，散放着皎洁光芒。狱寺觉得如果自己的手指抚摸上去，必然会因其不能相配的粗糙而留下伤痕，或许只有润湿的双唇，才足够善待这层柔软。

冰凉细长的金属物探入鲜血淋漓的深口——皮肉分离，病态得仿佛盛放的血色玫瑰。狱寺尽可能在不会使十代目过于痛苦的范围内扩张伤口，将镊子顶入最深，钳住那颗让狱寺深恶痛绝的花蕊。狱寺试探着、轻轻地将子弹向外抽离，只稍稍一动，十代目便发出一声难耐的喘息，能听出他也在尽力忍耐钻心的疼痛。

里包恩停止安抚性的轻拍，一只手主动搂紧纲吉，耳鬓厮磨，轻声细语道什么。狱寺听不清里包恩在说什么，总之就在自己眼下的亲昵举动让他很不爽。他在走神，他在想里包恩把十代目当成什么了——情妇？恋人？无论是哪一种，都让狱寺觉得这是对十代目的亵渎。

“我要用力了。”清理子弹就是要迅速准确，随之而来的剧痛也是钻心刻骨。

里包恩让纲吉咬住自己的手指：“别太大声，蠢纲。”虽然每一个字都有着里包恩标志性的强硬，但萦绕耳边的气音又让人觉得这只是一个出于好意又温柔的提醒。理智还在线的沢田纲吉明白这其中的用意，知道这种事情不易声张，于是在老师面前乖乖点头，手上的力道刚要反应性加重，就被里包恩用另一只手牢牢牵住，看起来简直就像是在舞会上边跳着圆舞曲，边窃窃私语的热恋青年。

但这种姿势让纲吉略有些难受。陷落在床褥中，此时他完全找不到着力点，只能尽可能把力量都用在和里包恩紧密接触的身体部位。

“嗯……”

狱寺的手指精准发力，猛然将子弹从纲吉身体中抽离。巨大的伤痛如飓风袭来，随着纲吉的一声闷哼，受伤的血管再次涌出血液，顺着他雪白的皮肤留下一道触目惊心的血痕，滴落在洁净的床单上。狱寺帮十代目止血，安抚性地抚摸伤口附近敏感的肌肤。

里包恩感受着手指处传来的咬痛。蠢学生必然没敢用力，虎牙使劲咬下去的片刻又好似惊慌地松开。里包恩才是此刻最没压力的人，有大把的时间供他想入非非。以前他总是腹诽亚洲人显瘦小和轻龄的身材，再加上蠢纲这张天生的娃娃脸，如果忽略他眼中不容侵犯的锋芒，马上而立之年的人看起来就还是个涉世未深的学生，总是会让许多非同盟家族的人说三道四。

蠢纲反射性地缩紧身体，不断寻找避风港——这是个坏习惯——贴着里包恩的西装蹭动着，惹得里包恩修身西服下的每一寸皮肤都有些蠢蠢欲动。

“结束了，蠢纲。睁开眼睛。”里包恩故作严厉，在狱寺隼人面前掩饰自己难言的失态。虽然刚才一直在心照不宣地向对方示威以展示主权，但那层其实已几近透明的窗纸还是要留下，免得给蠢纲造成更多的麻烦。

从里包恩的角度可以刚好注视着沢田纲吉朦胧的双眼。他伸手帮蠢纲拭去眼角几欲落下的泪水，听着他在自己怀里理智地调整呼吸，看他扯出一个礼貌性的微笑，表示自己的感谢与抱歉。在他想要回头再次感谢狱寺隼人时，里包恩有些发狠地扼住纲吉纤细的脖颈，眼神满溢冰冷与不满——尤其是蠢学生这还没明白为什么自己突然生气。

“你还是欠教育，蠢纲。”

End

*有人在家我写不下去了……总感觉背后有一双眼睛在盯着我

蠢学生咋还没明白你的老师教育你眼神不要向他的情敌那里瞟。


End file.
